


Slumps are the worst

by cascadedEquilibrium



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Heavily implied Akiryu, I was just so bored, M/M, Right I have writers block, Why Did I Write This?, a bit OOC, please point out any mistakes, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadedEquilibrium/pseuds/cascadedEquilibrium
Summary: Yusuke tries to look for some  inspiration





	Slumps are the worst

Yusuke hated being in a slump.

It felt as if a black hole was taking all of his creativity away until he can find a new inspiration. Not just a meager prompt that was captured at a forgettable moment, but something truly striking. Something (or someone) that can make him sketch for days until it is truly ready for a blank canvas. Even then, figuring out the right colors was a hassle itself. His mind clawing at his soul to do something about it. 

Anything about it.

So here he was, in the underground walkway of Shibuya with a sketch pad in hand. Ever watching the people flit by as they ascend the stairs to the station square, or perhaps walking past him to go to the underground mall. The young artist tapped his pencil against the blank paper as he scanned the crowd. 

Everyone was attending to their own business, their separate lives.

Maybe this was his chance to get struck by inspiration ? 

In the corner of his eye, he can see a group of teenage girls joyfully squealing as they hugged each other. He sees their accessories bounce about in the forms of clips or beads. Their outfits definitely stood out as colorful and festive against the dreary greys and browns of the crowd surrounding them. Each smile radiating a certain energy that he himself could not name. The girls soon started to chat away excitedly as they carry their rather heavy-looking shopping bags (Designer brands that were on sale, perhaps ?). He shook his head and tried to listen in,but what they were discussing was not heard since their voices became one with the crowd. 

Perhaps he can observe somebody else. 

Next to him, he heard yelling. The voice squeaky,his tone agitated, no, jaded. He looked to see where the yelling came from. He was met with a rather mouse-like man screaming into his phone as if it were the person he was talking about. The way he held it was as if he were about to throttle the poor inanimate object. He can see the dull, beige suit the man was wearing crease and fold as he grasped to convey his petty anger into hand gestures. The man pauses and gives a glance towards Yusuke before regaining his composure. He straightened his black tie and calmly put the phone next to his ear as if nothing happened. 

He moved his eyes to another sight, a solemn couple. Often times, the couples he’s seen were full of joy and love. Yet this particular couple was stiff and cold. The male partner was holding his female partner’s hand,yet it his face was completely blank at best. The woman looked as if she were disgusted by the man. They would have been both beautiful if they were completely enamoured by each other,yet the absence of that adoration made them lifeless. His mind could not comprehend the sheer amount of unease and, dare he say it, hate he was getting from these two. He forced his gaze away from the two and towards anything (or anyone) more cheerful than these two. 

Suddenly,he felt a warmth call to him. His body moved on it’s own as he made his way up the staircase and into the fray of central street. He mindlessly roaming around looking for his unnamed goal. His wandering lead him to the theater. 

Perhaps what he needed was a movie ? 

He looked at his wallet. He barely had enough money to get a ticket, unless he was willing to take five hundred yen out of his art supplies budget. He could always ask Akira to see this movie with him… No, he can never use his dear friend like that.

Besides,wasn’t he spending the day with someone else ? 

Yet he cannot will himself to spend more than what is needed. He took a deep breath.

This was to get himself out of a slump. 

After steeling his nerves, he bought the ticket. Unaware of what the movie actually was. Curious, he looked at the movie poster and almost cringed. 

‘Cake Knight Rises’ ?

From what he has heard from his colleagues, this movie has had less than stellar reviews, if not complaints and harsh criticism. 

Why did his intuition lead him here ? 

Perhaps a change of perspective was needed to truly enjoy this movie ? 

No matter, he bought the ticket. So he must watch the movie.

He made his way down the hall, past the snack bar and straight into the cinema. He sat down in an empty seat near the back and sighed. He was lamenting how his money was wasted until he suddenly saw a familiar sight. Two familiar sights

Specifically sitting one row in front from him that was miraculously in his line of sight despite the darkness of the cinema.

Akira and Ryuji were watching this movie as well. Though they seem unaware of his presence. They were dressed in their usual casual wear and had a rather large tub of popcorn placed in-between them. They were bantering about something, but from the tone Yusuke was picking up, it was all light-hearted. They looked at each other with a kind of fondness the artist could not begin to describe. There was definitely gentleness behind those eyes, with a hint of playfulness. Yusuke was sure he might get caught staring and that they would call him out for it, but after ten minutes, he realized they were too engrossed with each other to notice him. 

As soon as the movie started, his unaware teammates were trying to keep their attention on screen, yet their hands coincidentally met each time they tried to reach for the popcorn. Even in the cinema’s dim lighting,he could see the faint blush on both of their faces. 

Suddenly he was not interested in the movie anymore. 

There was a spark that started in him as he continued to watch the two,which grew into a fiery blaze as he finally takes out his pencil and sketches the scene before him. 

The mischievous look in Akira’s eyes before he leans in and whispers into Ryuji’s ear. 

The soft gasp that come out of Ryuji’s lips before a small glint of irritation appears and punches the trickster’s shoulder while he stifles his laughter. 

The way Akira would calm the faux blond down and gives him a look to pay attention to the movie before Ryuji holds back a few giggles and flings a bit of popcorn at him. Before they knew it, they were waging a silent popcorn war.

Yusuke couldn’t help but smile as he tried to capture the scene before him, such a heartwarming sight must be immortalized. As he sketches, he recalls his time with Akira in the boat. How he went on about romantic love and it’s passion. It’s ever burning fire. Never did he realize that the burning fire he imagined can be so calming and gentle. Like a well-lit hearth during a cold winter day, comforting and safe. 

He continued sketching ( more like intently watching ) the two until he was satisfied with the results and exited the room to properly look at his handiwork. 

-

Akira yawned as he heard his phone ringing. It was so early in the morning...

Morgana groaned as he lifted both his front paws to his head in an attempt to cover his ears. “Who could it be at this hour ?”

The curly haired boy squinted at the brightness of his phone before checking just who disturbed his sleep. 

**Yusuke** : I want to thank you properly for modeling for me yesterday.

**Yusuke** : So I would like to come over and show you the progress of my work so far. 

**You** : Model for you ?

Akira looked at the screen in confusion.

**Yusuke** : Yes, at the theater yesterday with Ryuji. I must say that both of you looked rather happy. 

**Yusuke** : Though I must ask...

**Yusuke** : When did the two of you start courting each other ?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have any suggestions or if you want me to edit


End file.
